


humour me. ( indulge me. )

by lazarushe



Series: dc bullshit [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 2 of 'em, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, arsenal isn't the roy harper clone he is roy harper but he isn't, it's complicated - Freeform, set in a specific universe for a rp between some pals and i lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarushe/pseuds/lazarushe
Summary: jason and arsenal crash a gala thrown by the one and only bruce wayne.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Arsenal
Series: dc bullshit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957588
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	humour me. ( indulge me. )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeabomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeabomb/gifts).



sneaking into the manor was much too easy. sure, the doors were open due to some gala that bruce was throwing. alfred had, very nicely, not looked at them when they had all but ran through the door, which was good because they absolutely did not have invites and they certainly shouldn’t be there. either way, jason’s far too preoccupied by how fucking pretty arsenal looks in a suit. he’s pretty all the time, obviously, but in a suit? he’s struggling. he’s struggling very hard to keep his hands to himself and not drag him into the cloak room.

no, he has a plan. he’s here to cause as much chaos as they can without getting kicked out, or having the cops called on them. his fingers are laced through arsenal’s own, taking a sip of the expensive champagne bruce keeps in reserves for these sorts of events. it’s some charity, he thinks, probably one that bruce donates to in his name. homeless kids, kids addicted to drugs, something like that? he didn’t pay very much attention. bruce must spot them across the room, because his eyes narrow, and his face sets in this little grimace. jason grins, presses a kiss to arsenal’s temple, and chuckles. “we’ve been spotted.”

it’s enough to cause bruce’s shoulders to tense, like he’s expecting trouble, and that’s already enough for jason. they can do pretty much anything, and it’s enough to disrupt the mans evening. that’s it, he’s already obtained his goal and they’ve been here for all of three minutes. it’s a world record, he thinks. 

the evening progresses slowly. it’s boring. lots of boring conversation with old people who don’t recognise him from when he was small, and pretending like he couldn’t feel bruce’s gaze drifting to them every so often. none of this is exactly their comfort zone, not for either of them, but they’re almost always a united front when it comes to chaos. same wavelength, and whatnot.

it’s about ten when jason starts to get incredibly bored. the kind of bored where he’s considering blowing a hole into someone’s head for entertainment. not that he would, course, no weapons in the manor. alfred would skin him alive. no, he’s just thinking. he gives arsenal’s hand a gentle squeeze, grinning a little. “you wanna get the uh, tour o’ the house?” he asks. he notes the suspicious look his boyfriend gives him, and he chuckles softly, necking the rest of the champagne in his glass, and pulling arsenal out of the room.

again, it’s easy to slip through the room. jason remembers some old timey passageway behind a bookcase in the foyer to get into the higher levels of the manor. it’ll bring them out by jason’s old room, which is probably untouched and used as some kind of ridiculous memorial to his death. they get a little sidetracked on the way up, jason pressed against the wall, arsenal leaning up to kiss him, hands in messy black hair, jason’s hands making themselves very much at home on arsenal’s ass. 

“better idea,” jason hums, as he pulls back, grinning a little when arsenal tries to chase after him. “better place.” he says. the passageway is dusty, and probably full of spiders. and it’s dark -- jason’s still not great with small dark spaces. he pushes away from the wall, takes arsenal’s hand and leads him out onto the second floor. as he thought, they walk past a door with a small gold name plate, his name in fancy calligraphy type writing engraved onto it. he completely ignores it, and opts for another door at the very end of the hallway. “where are we going, jay?” arsenal asks, and jason laughs, giddy and mischievous. 

“bruce’s office.”

he leaves it hanging in the open, and he’s almost shocked at the fact the door is unlocked. this is far too easy, it’s almost pathetic. it’s funny. he pulls arsenal in after him, and once the door closes, he crowds him against it. he cups his face gently, thumbs brushing along his cheekbones, kissing him again. arsenal’s hands find his hips, pull him in again, his tongue swiping along jason’s bottom lip.

jason laughs quietly against arsenal’s lips, pulling away and pressing kisses down his jawline and neck, biting into the pale skin there. he leaves marks along the collar of his shirt, reaching up to unfasten his tie and slip it out from his tie. the top few buttons of arsenal’s shirt are unfastened, and jason continues to trail kisses and bites down the skin he’d exposed. there are fingers in his hair, pulling him a little closer, soft noises escaping arsenal every so often when he bites particularly hard or pays too much attention to a bruise he’d left. 

hooking his fingers into his belt loops, jason pulls arsenal away from the door and towards the desk, a sly grin on his face. he lets go, only to push absolutely everything off of it, and presses arsenal against it. he seems to get the hint, and hops up onto the desk, leaning back on his elbows, spreading his legs so jason can fit between them. he leans down, kisses him gently, grinning against his lips. “like the idea?” he asks, raising a brow slightly.

he gets to work on arsenal’s belt, unfastening it and getting to his button and zip. “oh, totally. you always do your best thinking when you’re being a petty fuck.” arsenal laughs, shaking his head a little. jason snorts out a laugh, looking up at him. “you have a way with words.” 

arsenal lifts his hips a little to help jason pull his trousers down, managing to get one leg out completely before the other gets stuck. if jason were a patient man, he’d take arsenal’s shoes off so he could strip him off completely. but he isn’t a patient man, and so he doesn’t. instead, he just pulls arsenal’s boxers down and leaves them hanging off one leg, too. 

the first touch is gentle, as he uses his index and ring finger to run gently along his folds, spreading them so he can lightly brush his middle finger along arsenal’s clit. there isn’t an audible reaction, but arsenal grins against his mouth, pulls him in a little closer with a hand in his hair. jay moves his hand now, rubbing circles into his clit, paying attention to how arsenal’s breathing changes ever so slightly. 

the real thing he pays attention to is how fucking wet he is. his middle finger stops its pressure on his clit to dip inside, a few short pumps before he’s pulling it out, making sure arsenal watches him as he sucks it clean himself, before going back to carry on, only this time, he slips his ring finger in with it. he fingers him slowly, taking his sweet fucking time with it, because he knows it’ll pull the best reactions from him. arsenal whines, rolls his hips, tugs at jason’s hair to get him to go faster, to do anything to give him just a little bit more.

“what d’you need, babe?” he asks, voice sweet and playful as he bites even more marks into his neck, a teasing grin on his face. arsenal groans, smacks him on one arm. jason grins, raising a brow slightly, nipping gently at one of the bruises he’d made on arsenal’s neck. “you want me to eat you out, babe?” he asks, slipping a third finger in alongside the other two, his thumb brushing lightly over arsenal’s clit. the other whines, curling his fingers around jason’s bicep, nodding slowly. “yeah, jay. please, fuck.”

and, really, what kind of a boyfriend would jason be if he refused him? he kisses along any exposed area of skin he can get to, moving to crouch between arsenal’s legs, propping both his knees up on his shoulders. he withdraws his fingers from his cunt, sucking a mark into arsenal’s thigh. he pulls away, humming at the dark bruise left there. jason does, eventually, get back to the task at hand. he licks a broad stripe up arsenal’s clit, fastening his lips around it, sucking gently. he pulls away after a moment, curling one of his arms around arsenal’s thigh, playing with arsenal’s clit with his thumb on that hand. 

he licks him again, fucking him with his tongue, playing with his clit like they have all fucking day to do this. his motions are lazy, playful, like he’s teasing him, which, he might’ve been.

arsenal moans, a hand curling into jason’s hair, tugging roughly at the coloured locks he grabs hold of. jason chuckles, and slips a finger back inside of arsenal, along with his tongue. he looks up at him, trying to keep an eye on his reactions, but arsenal’s hips are rolling against him, like he’s trying to fuck himself on jason’s tongue, and the thought alone is enough to make jason moan, eyes closing a little. 

arsenal whines, high and breathless, and jason wants to grin. he slips another finger inside of him, and replaces the thumb on arsenal’s clit with his mouth again, licking over it with the sole focus of making arsenal cum.

he moves his fingers inside of him, pressing against the spot he knows will make arsenal see stars. they’ve done this enough for jason to be able to find his g-spot in record time. he had been teasing, but now he wants to see him get off. “c’mon, arsenal,” he hums, sucking a mark into his thigh, biting it afterwards, “you’re doing so well, babe.”

he knows it’s only a matter of time before bruce realises they’ve disappeared and tries to access the security cameras in the room. he thinks they’re still down from when he’d cut them all to get into his old room for some stuff, hopefully. still, they have a time limit. if the cameras work, bruce will know they’re here and at least wait until they’re done. if they don’t, he’ll come bursting in.

jason moves his mouth back to arsenal’s cunt, licking him as he fucks his fingers into him, humming against his clit. arsenal’s thighs tense around his head, and he lets out a quiet cry of jason’s name, hips moving off the desk to press against his mouth. jason chuckles against him, and keeps moving his fingers, sucking on his clit while arsenal rides out his orgasm. when he starts trying to shove jason’s head away from him, jason eases up, pulls his fingers out and makes a show of licking them clean when arsenal looks at him. “stop,” he groans, kicking him with one foot, “i refuse to cum again in your sorta dads office, you fucking heathen.”

jason laughs, and helps arsenal get dressed again, kissing him once he’s all set to rights. “you look good when you’re like this,” he hums, brushing a thumb against arsenal’s cheek. “c’mon, we gotta bounce for he tries lookin’ for us. wanna grab some chilli dogs and head home?” he curls an arm around arsenal’s shoulders and walks towards the door with him.

it opens, and bruce is indeed stood in front of the door, stormy faced and disapproving. arsenal looks like he’s gonna try and clock him, but jason puts a stop to it all before it even starts. “sorry, b-man. we musta gotten lost.” he grins, slipping past him, pulling arsenal with him. they’re outside before they even know it, and jason’s almost doubled over with laughter. 

“you’re such a fucking dick, jay.”


End file.
